


He drives a fast car

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (They're together but neither of them apply that label because they're still kind of awkward), Fluff and Angst, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, M/M, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Smoking, Soft Billy Hargrove, Trauma, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billy's never been more happy to have his fucking car back. (That might be because of who's been in it though).





	He drives a fast car

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

Billy's never been more happy to have his fucking car back. He's going to have to thank Hopper (again, hopefully with less discomfort than when he'd secured his new house) for helping get it fixed.

He has very different reasons for being happy about it than he used to. It's no longer because it's something that _really_ belongs to him, or because of how nice it looks, or how fast it can go, or because it means he doesn't have to try and hobble away from his (former) house after he and Neil "fought" (_fuck_ he's glad Neil isn't in his life anymore), it's not because it's something that let's him run.

There's no where else he'd rather be.

For all his complaining about Max hogging the front seat and the ensuing, inevitable, argument with Henderson, or Jane abruptly leaning up and changing the radio station, or her utterly unrepentant look afterward, or Will trying to muffle his giggling when she does because he's _like that_ damn that kid. Billy's... he's content, for maybe the first time in his life. 

And of course there's something in _particular_ he enjoys about having his car back, when Steve decides to park his ass in it, because despite his attempts at playing it down he _does_ know how awesome said car is. 

He enjoys when pretty boy asks him to give him a ride (often to no _specific_ place) and they sit around and share a cigarette, argue about music, or talk about what exactly the brats have done now, and Steve always finds a way to brush their hands together, or lean over a bit to far into his space. He's long stopped trying to act like it bothers him. 

He even enjoys when he asks him to give him a ride (or maybe Billy offers first) because one or both of them have had a nightmare, when they drive to some place relatively populated and _bright_ because they both see things in the shadows if they let themselves look, and go see a movie at any place that dares to be open so late at night. Or maybe hang out at some shitty little diner, and quietly talk to each other about what had jolted them awake this time. They don't touch then, not when they're so visible, but their hushed voices as they talk about the horrors they've experienced, their hair not done up, their clothes not at all particular, feels far more intimate, far more _important_ in some way.

Yeah Billy's happy he got his car back.

But it's not really about the car, for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd!  
I would like it to be noted I changed the title for this at literally the last second someone make titles easier. I think they're harder than writing the freaking fic.  
I hope you guys like, I really wanted to do a soft emotions based fic that mostly centered on Harringrove but it was still a challenge, in a good way for the most part though, look at me getting out of my comfort zone :D  
Also the change from 'Byers' to 'Will' and the change from 'Harrington' to 'Steve' is absolutely intentional ;)


End file.
